Fluid valves are utilized to control a flow of a working fluid through a system of pipes. The valves are utilized to open and close fluid communication between two points within the system. There are many types of valves that exist, such as a ball valve, a gate valve, a butterfly valve, a globe valve, etc.
The various types of valves typically include a housing and a seat. In high pressure applications, the housing and seat are often manufactured from a metal material. Accordingly, movement of the seat to open and close the valve moves the metal seat against the metal housing. The large forces acting on the valves generate a high-friction load on the seat during movement of the seat. The high friction between the seat and the housing, in combination with the metal on metal interface between the seat and the housing, may potentially damage the seat.
Additionally, the valves typically require an actuator, such as a handle, rotary knob, motor, etc., to operate the valve. For high-pressure working fluids, the actuators become large, greatly increasing the overall size and cost of the valve.